Des lycéens pas comme les autres
by Mira-san7
Summary: Lucy, 17 ans, élève du célèbre Lycée de Magnolia va revoir quelqu'un qu'elle n'a plus vu depuis 10 ans. Celui ci ne semble pas apprécier la compagnie de notre chère blonde à cause d'un événement qui a bouleversé sa vie. Mais Lucy est décidé à se faire pardonner. Puis arriveront des évènements qui bouleverseront la vie de nos lycéens préférer. Langage un tout petit peu grossier.
1. Chapter 1

Un matin pluvieux, un matin qui s'annonçait ennuyeux à mourir:

- Madame, il est 7h00, vous allez être en retard.

- Hum, Laisse-moi dormir un peu. Répliqua une jeune fille.

- Mais les cours commencent à 7h30.

- Et il est...

- Il est 7h00.

- Ok... HEIN?! Merde, je vais être en retard.

- Dépêchez-vous, vos amies seront bientôt la.

Ding Dong

- Quand on parle des louves. Tu peux aller ouvrir?

- Tout de suite madame.

Puis, la servante fit entrer un groupe de quatre lycéenne.

- Lucy, magnes-toi, on va être en retard. Cria la rousse.

- J'arrive Erza, tu es avec qui?

- Mira, Lisanna et Lévy.

Lucy sorti de sa chambre en tenu de lycéenne.

- Je suis parti Virgo.

- Oui Madame

Les cinq filles partirent en courant vers le lycée. Arrivées à destination:

- Pourquoi courrez-vous? Demanda un surveillant.

- Nous ne somme pas en retard?

- Vous êtes en avance de dix minutes.

- Ouf, on est à l'heure.

- Il parait qu'il y'a deux nouveaux élèves

- Oui, j'espère qu'ils seront un peu plus intelligents que les idiots qu'on a déjà.

- De quel idiot parlez-vous? Fit une voie masculine en arrivant avec son groupe d'amis.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que vous dites la. Dit un autre garçon

- Regardez qui dit ça. Laxus, le mec le plus" gentil" du lycée.

- Au fait Grey, fait attention à la où tu laisses trainer tes vêtements.

- Eh merde, mes fringues!

- Tu pourrais faire attention, ça fait trois fois depuis ce matin.

- Ta gueule Natsu.

- Répète.

- Ta...

- NE COMMENCEZ PAS! Cria Erza.

- ON ARRÊTE, ON ARRÊTE! Firent Natsu et Grey en même temps

- Quand on parlait d'idiot.

Puis, la sonnerie retentie.

- On va pouvoir être fixé.

Puis, ils s'installèrent dans la salle.

- Bonjour, les enfants. Fit le prof. Aujourd'hui, modification des places a cause des nouveaux élèves et de vos résultat qui chute. N'est-ce pas, les GARCONS?

- Pourquoi nous?

- Laxus, tu as eu une moyenne de 6 en Maths, Grey tu accumules les 7 en Histoire, Bixrow ta eu 0.5 sur 5 en S.V.T, Gajeel tu tes tapé un 3 sur 10 en Géo, Ellfman un 6 en Anglais et Natsu un 7 de moyenne générale, trouvez-vous ces résultats normaux? Il n'y a que Jellal, Fried et Loki qui sont sérieux, mais ça ne suffit pas. Quant a vous les filles, je n'ai rien a dire.

- Oui mais bon, allons-y.

- Et ils sont où les nouveaux? Demanda Levy

- Ils viendront après la pause, bon commençons: Fried et Evergreen, devant a gauche, derrière eux Wendy et un des nouveau qui viendra et Mira et Erza pour conclure la rangée de gauche. Ensuite, Laxus tu seras devant avec Bixrow, je veux vous avoir a l'œil. Derrière eux Lucy et Levy, puis Jellal et Loki et enfin Natsu et Gajeel. Troisième rangée, de devant a derrière, Lisanna et son frère, Juvia et la nouvelle et Grey et Kana.

- Et ben, je suis tombé sur la tête de fer. Fit Natsu

- C'est mieux qu'une tête rose toujours a 1000°.

- Juvia veut être avec Grey-sama

- Pourquoi je suis devant et les deux autres idiots sont tout au fond. Fit Laxus. FAIT CHIER

- CESSER DE VOUS PLAINDRE, REJOIGNEZ VOS PLACES, LAISSEZ MOI FAIRE MON COUR ET FERMEZ VOS GUELES!

- Il a pété un câble. Fit Lisanna.

- Un homme doit toujours resté calme.

DDDDDRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

- On a même pas fait cour.

- On va enfin savoir qui vient rejoindre nos rangs.

- Tient, voila quelqu'un que j'ai jamais vu.

Puis, toute la bande se retourna vers la nouvelle venue qui venait vers eux

- Excusez-moi. Fit-elle. Ou se trouve le bureau du proviseur.

- Par la. Répondit Grey.

- Merci. Dit elle en lui faisant un sourire qui le fit rougir un peu. Puis, elle parti sous le regard de toute la bande et surtout du jeune Fullbuster

- Elle est mignonne.

- Les nudistes n'ont pas le droit a l'amour.

- Et les têtes brulés y ont droit peut être? En plus, je ne suis pas amoureux.

- Oui c'est sa.

Puis une autre silhouette passa devant Grey, mais cette fois s'y, il n'eu pas le temps de voir qui c'était.

- C'était qui? Demanda Lucy

- Je ne sais pas maison va vite le savoir, on retourne en cour.

Arriver dans la salle de classe

- Les enfants, un peu de silence, il est temps d'accueillir vos nouveau amis, ENTREZ!

Puis, une fille entra dans la salle.

- Et ou est l'autre?

- Il a du se perdre.

- Pas grave, présente toi.

Pui elle se tourna vers les élèves

- Bonjours, je m'appelle Misty Nigthray, j'ai 18 ans et je viens d'arriver à Magnolia, j'espère qu'on pourra devenir ami.

- SALUT MISTY.

- Allez va t'assoir a coté de celle qui a les cheveux bleus a droite.

Soudain on entendit des pas rapide comme si il courait vers la classe.

- Ca doit être lui.

Le lui en personne entra dans la salle en courant et se stoppa net devant le prof.

- Désolé je me suis perdu.

- Oui, je le sais, et tu pourrais t'habiller correctement.

- C'est à dire?

- Regarde-toi, Manche de chemise et de veste retroussé, col relevé, trois bouton de chemise ouvert, on dirait un voyou. Allez habille toi comme il faut.

- Non, je préfère rester comme sa.

- Il est pas mal les nouveaux et plutôt bien battis, tu ne trouve pas Luce?

- ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il ya, ta vu un fantôme?

- Comment il s'appelle. Fit Lucy toujours en état de choc.

- On ne sait pas encore.

- je ne peux rien affirmer pour l'instant.

- Bon, je m'appelle Trunks, 19 ans, j'habite Magnolia depuis quelques mois.

- Trunks comment? Demanda Erza

- Trunks Heartfilia

- HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN

- Pourquoi tout ce boucan. Dit il en parcourant la classe des yeux, quand il s'arrêta net devant ceux de Lucy.

- Lucy, il est de ta famille? Demanda Mira

- Ou tu t'es mariée en cachette. Fit Kana

Les deux Heartfilia se regardèrent toujours dans un état de surprise.

- T-T-TRunks, c'est bien toi?

Puis le visage de Trunks s'assombris.

- Je suis désolé mais je dois partir.

- ATTEND, GRABD- FRERE!

- GRAND FRERE?!

Puis, Trunks sorti de la salle en courant suivi par Lucy, ils se dirigeaient vers la sorti du Lycée quand Lucy réussi a le prendre par le bras.

- Répond moi, est- ce que c'est toi?

- Oui, mais je pensais t'avoir dit un truc avant mon départ. Puis, il se retourna vers Lucy avec un visage sombre. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

- Mais, grand frère, je ...

- LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE, TU AS FAIT TON CHOIS IL Y A 10 ANS, MAINTENANT LACHE MOI!

- Je sais mais je n'avais pas le choix, je te le jure, il faut que tu me croies. Dit-elle en laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue.

- Je viendrais demain au lycée mais ne me parles plus jamais. OK. Puis il donna un violent coup de poing a un arbre qui tomba avant de partir. Mais il ne savait pas que le prof et les autres avait tout vu depuis la fenêtre.

- Trunks... Prononça-t-elle avant de s'effondrer en larme. Elle fut rejoins par Levy et ses amis.

- Lucy, que c'est il passé? Demanda Wendy

- ...

- C'est bon Luce, arrête de pleurer

- On va le passer a tabac demain les gars. Cria Natsu

- Ouaiiiii.

- Il a réussi a casser un arbre de cette taille en un coup de poing! Fit Mira

- Oui, mais on a l'avantage du nombre. Répliqua Grey. Et puis, nous aussi on peut le faire.

- Je vous déconseille fortement de vous battre contre lui. Dit Misty

- T'inquiète, on va le réduire en bouilli, mais attend tu le connais. Demanda Natsu

- Plus tard, pour l'instant Lucy.

- Je ne me sens pas bien les amis, je crois que je vais...

- LUCY!

- Elle s'est évanouie, emmenez la a l'infirmerie! Ordonna Erza

- Sa doit être la tristesse. Dit Mira.

Puis, Lucy fut transporté a l'infirmerie.

- Je ne peux rien pour vous, il faut l'emmener a l'hôpital. Fit Grandine, l'infirmière.

- C'est si grave que ca? Demanda Levy

- Je n'arrive pas a trouver comment l'aider, si tout ce passe bien, elle pourra venir au lycée demain.

Puis, Lucy fut transporter a l'hôpital ou elle se réveilla entourer de ses amis Trois heure plus tard

- Aie, ma tête, qu'est ce que je fais dans un hôpital. Fit-elle. Ah oui, Trunks

- Tu t'es enfin réveiller et arrête de penser a lui, tu te fais du mal. Fit Levy

- Mais c'est mon grand frère.

- On sait mais tu as bien vus ce qu'il ta fait

- Mais…

- Ecoute, Luce, ce que tu vas faire, tu vas dormir chez moi et demain on en reparle avec les autre au lycée, ok?

- Ok.

Lucy passa la nuit chez sa meilleure amie, le lendemain matin,

- Yo Luce, tu vas mieux?

- Oui, merci Natsu.

- Les gars le voila. Dit Loki

- Pourquoi suis-je la dedans? Pensèrent Gajeel, Laxus et Jellal.

- Bloquons le a l'entrer

Puis Trunks entra dans le Lycée, toujours habillé de la même façon, quand il se fit entourer par Natsu et Co

- Oui, que voulez vous

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu a fait à Luce hier

- Justement je voulais me défouler et ce n'est pas marrant sur les arbres, ils sont trop fragiles.

- Ta gueule.

Puis Loki sauta sur Trunks, qui le renvoya d'un coup de poing

- Je vais retenir mes coup comme ses la première fois.

- Je les avais prévenus. Fit Misty qui regardait avec le reste des élèves.

- Tu connais mon frère? Demanda Lucy

- Oui, on peut dire que ses mon meilleur ami, on a vécu ensemble près de 9 ans, à l'écart de la société, ne comptant que sur nous même pour survivre car on avait a peu près le même passé puis on a décidé de s'ouvrir au monde, en commençant par les études. On a commencer directement en sixième, puis, en quatrième, on s'est séparé, et on s'est revus ici avant hiers, mais on habite plus ensemble.

- Oh, Elfman, Jellal, Fried et Bixrow sont a terre, ils ne sont plus quatre contre lui seul.

-Il est pas mal le nouveau. Firent des élèves de classes différentes

- Vous voulez continuer, avec le blond et la tête de métal a terre, vous êtes seulement deux, un nudiste et une tête rose.

- On continue. Fit les deux mec a moitié assommé

- Je vais vous donner le coup de grâce, au rev...TRUNKS ARRETE, dit Misty en donnant un coup de pied a Trunks qui tomba.

- Il était nécessaire de...LA FERME. Fit-elle en écrasant sa tête avec son pied.

- C'est bon j'arrête le massacre.

- Vous êtes sur que c'est le même mec qui a battu tout les garçons de la classe a lui seul? Demanda Lisanna

Puis Misty laissa Trunks se levé et il se dirigea vers ses adversaires

- La prochaine fois, réfléchissez avant de vous attaquer a moi sans raison.

Puis Trunks s'éloigna de l'entrer et alla s'assoir seul pres de la fontaine ou il fut rejoins par une foule d'admiratrice

Puis, les perdant se regroupèrent autour des filles.

- Je vous avais prévenus.

- Vous tenez le coup?

- Oui, on dirai qu'il calculait ses coup et de faire en sorte qu'on ait pas mal mais qu'on soit crevé.

- Oh, c'est l'heure d'aller en cour.

Puis les élèves entrèrent chacun dans sa classe, quelques minutes plus tard, dans la classe:

- Ou est Trunks? Demanda le prof

- Il a du se perdre. Répondit Misty

Puis, ils entendirent des bruits de pas rapide

- Ca doit être lui.

- DESOLE DU RETARD, JE ME SUIS PERDU! Cria Trunks.

- Pas grave par contre, tu pourras te perdre une nouvelle fois, essaye de trouver le chemin d'ici jusqu'au bureau du proviseur.

- HEIN?! Mais pourquoi?

- Pour avoir quitté le lycée en plein milieu des cours.

- Hors de question, je n'irai pas la bas.

- Et dit nous pourquoi?

Puis, Trunks chuchota des mots au prof qui se figea tout de suite

- Fils de ...

- Merci de me faire grâce pour aujourd'hui.

Puis Trunks alla rejoindre sa place a coté de Wendy et a la gauche de Lucy.

- BBB-Bonjour. Dit Wendy effrayé.

- Tiens, salut, tu dois être la surdouée de la classe.

- Hein?

- Ce n'est pas évidant d'être en 1ere à 14 ans.

- Heee, j'ai 15 ans !

- Je vois pourquoi on nous as mis ensemble.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est évident, on met toujours la surdouée avec le ratée qui a déjà redoublée et viens d'échappé au redoublement de la seconde.

- Vous le pensez?

- Arrête de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux

- O-oui.

- Et pourquoi bégayes-tu? Je ne suis pas méchant et puis on est amis maintenant. Dit il à sa voisine en lui faisant un sourire.

- Oui Trunks. Fit-elle en répondant à son sourire.

- TRUNKS, WENDY, vous semblez avoir beaucoup de chose à raconter, pourquoi ne pas nous racontez tout?

- Euh en fait, on est juste devenue amis.

- Déjà, c'est très bien, mais écoutez le cours.

- Tu es sur qu'il est méchant? Il a plutôt l'air gentil. Fit Levy

- J'ai jamais dit qu'il était méchant.

- Mais, alors, pourquoi est-ce que hier il a...

- Lucy, Levy, ne commencer pas! Dit leur prof d'un ton ferme.

- Je vous raconterai a la pause. Chuchota Lucy

Puis, pendant le reste du cour, Lucy n'arrêta pas d'observer Trunks qui bavardait avec Wendy, le simple fait de repenser a se qui s'était passé lui faisait avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Dis-moi, que c'est-il passé avec Lucy pour que tu la déteste autant. Demanda Wendy a son voisin.

- Je pense qu'elle est mieux placée pour répondre a ta question

- Trunks, Wendy pour la dernière fois, TAISEZ-V...

Le prof fut interrompu par la sonnerie.

- Pas de chance, la prochaine fois peut-être. Dit Trunks au prof en sortant.

- Je suis encore tombé sur un idiot, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance.

Dans la cour tous les élèves de la classe sauf Trunks se précipitèrent vers Lucy pour écouter son histoire.

- Je vais vous raconter ce qui c'est passé entre Trunks et moi


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu, Grey, Erza et les autres élèves sauf Trunks s'étaient regroupé autour de Lucy pour entendre son histoire. Parler de son passé ne la mettait pas très à l'aise et sa se voyait sur son visage. Elle n'abordait plus le sourire qui l'accompagnait si souvent, elle n'arrivait pas à se lancer.

- Tu sais Luce, tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer. Fit Lévy en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Répondit Lucy en essayant tant bien que mal de sourire. Puis, elle inspira un bon coup et elle commença à raconter l'histoire

- Quand on était petit, Trunks et moi étions inséparable, sauf que un jour, une femme est venue voir nos parent en prétendant qu'elle venait du futur et en disant que Trunks était destinée a ruiné notre famille si il y restait avec nous. Bien sûr, on ne l'a pas cru, alors elle a décidé de nous amené dans le futur, et tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, notre famille n'avait plus une pièce. Apparemment, Trunks c'était fait kidnapper, la rançon était bien au dessus de nos moyens. Bien sur papa ne voulait pas payer mais ça allait nuire à sa réputation. Donc il a donné tout ce qu'on avait et il a du s'endetté. Quand est revenu du futur, mon père était effondré, plus rien ne réussissait a le réconforter, alors, il décida de se débarrasser de Trunks avant que cela n'arrive. Maman, ne pouvant pas accepter une telle chose s'y est opposé. Alors, on a procédé a un vote, tout le monde y a participé, mon père, ma mère et les employés et moi. Comme vous vous en doutez, mon père a voté pour son départ et ma mère contre, quand il ne restait plus que moi, on était à 6 votes pour et 5 votes contre et...

- Et... Firent les autres en cœur

- Et elle a voté pour. Dit Trunks en sortant de sa cachette.

- Tu es la depuis longtemps? Demanda Wendy

- Depuis le début de l'histoire.

- Mais pourquoi a tu voté pour? Demanda Grey

- C'est ce qu'on se demande tous, pourquoi? Enchaîna Trunks

- Je ne voulais pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Pourquoi? Quelqu'un t'avais forcé a voté pour? Demanda Trunks

- ...

- LUCY! Insista t-il

- Je suis désolé Trunks, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Répondit-elle en partant en larme.

- Lucy attend. Fit Lévy en la suivant.

- Et MERRDE. Cria Trunks en donnant un coup de poing a un arbre qui tomba avant de partir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre la nature. Fit Natsu

- Tu peux parler toi, tu détruis tout ce que tu touche. Répondit Grey

- Ne commence pas toi, et puis va ramasser tes vêtements.

- Putin

- Grey-sama, vous êtes... Dit Juvia avant de s'évanouir en pensant à son Grey-sama dénudé.

Pendant ce temps, Lucy pleurait derrière le bâtiment principale du lycée, elle fut rejoins par Lévy qui prit place à coté d'elle. Lévy n'osait pas lui parler, elle avait peur de faire une gaffe, de lui dire quelque chose qui aggraverait sa situation. Puis, Lucy releva sa tête et remarqua que son amie était assise a ses cotés. Elle lui fit un sourire, au quelle Lévy répondit. Puis, elle restait, sans parler. Lucy essuya ses larmes et pris l'initiative.

- Tu sais, si ma mère est morte, c'est en parti à cause du chagrin.

- Ca a du être dur pour toi. Mais pourquoi as-tu voté pour?

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire, comprend moi, c'est pour votre bien.

- Ne t'en fait pas, mais le problème, c'est Trunks, faudrait le faire croire ce que tu me dis.

- Il a toujours été très têtu, ca ne sera pas facile.

- Ca, pas besoin de me le dire.

- Tiens sa va bientôt sonner, on y va?

- Je te suis.

Puis, elles se relevèrent et se dirigèrent ers le reste du groupe.

- LUCY! Crièrent t-ils tous en cœur.

- Tu te sens mieux? Continua Lisanna?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit-elle

- Comment-ça ne t'inquiète pas? Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé, j'ai failli croire que tu allais faire un malaise.

- Désolé.

- Au fait, ou est Wendy? Demanda Lévy

- Elle est allé voir Trunks. Répondit Misty

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont amoureux? Fit Mira

- Impossible! Fit Natsu

- Pourquoi donc? Répliqua Grey

- Ton cerveau est congelé ou quoi? Wendy ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de se genre de mec.

- Et depuis quand tu as un cerveau

- Ne me cherche pas, le nudiste.

- Sinon quoi, touffe rose.

- Ne commencer pas bande de ...DRRRRIIIIIIIIIIING

Erza fut censuré par la sonnerie de reprise des cours. Ils se levèrent et retournèrent en cours.


	3. Chapter 3

Rentré en classe, chacun repris sa place et ses habitudes, Erza suivait attentivement le cour, Mira s'imaginait des couples, Wendy et Trunks bavardaient ensemble, Natsu et Gajeel s'insultait, Laxus écoutait de la musique pendant que Fried, Evergreen et Bixrow lui faisait du lèche botte, Juvia rêvait de son Grey-sama, Kana était déjà ivre, Lucy bavardait avec Lévy quant à Grey, il ne faisait rien. Il pensait a quelque chose, plutôt a quelqu'une.  
- Yo, je ne te dérange pas j'espère. Lui demanda sa voisine de devant.  
- Ah, euh, non pas du tout, euh...  
- Ne me dit pas t'a oublié mon nom.  
- Non, c'est, euh...Christine  
- QUOI?! C'est Misty, MISTY, M-I-S-T-Y, MISTY  
- Sa va, j'ai compris, Misty.  
- Sinon, tu pensait a quoi?  
- Rien de spécial.  
- Tu ne te prête pas aux activités de tes potes?  
- Si, dans 2 minutes, Natsu va venir me provoquer.  
- Natsu, c'est le mec à la tignasse rose qui est bien bâti?  
- Il n'est pas si musclé que sa. Répondit Grey en grognant.  
- Ne me dit pas que tes jaloux?  
- Et pourquoi je serai jaloux? Je n'ai rien à lui envié!  
- Si tu le dit, mais je ne suis toujours pas très convaincu.  
- Euh, Misty, a ta droite.  
Puis, Misty se retourna et vit le visage en colère de Juvia.  
- Misty-san essaye de me voler mon Grey-sama, vous êtes ma deuxième concurrente.  
- De un, je n'essaye pas de te voler ton Grey-sama, de deux, c'est qui la première?  
- C'est Lucy-san.  
- Alors comme ça, tu es amoureux de la sœur de Trunks? Fit Misty en se retournant vers Grey.  
- Non, pas du tout, c'est Juvia qui se fait des films.  
- Elle doit être drôlement amoureuse de toi.  
- Je sais, c'est soulant a la fin.  
- Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça.  
- Oh, ça fait deux minutes, baisse toi si tu ne veux pas te prendre une table.  
- Pourquoi?  
- GREY, VIENS TE BATTRE! Cria Natsu  
- J'ARRIVE, LA FLAMMÊCHE.  
Puis, une violente bagarre éclata entre Natsu et Grey, ils furent rejoins par Gajeel, Elfman et Misty.  
- MISTY?! Crièrent le reste des élèves et le prof  
- Bah quoi, j'adore me battre.  
- Pourquoi suis-je tomber sur une classe pareil, Erza aide moi! Fit le Prof.  
- Ok, PLUS PERSONNE NE BOUGE! Cria t-elle.  
Puis, le groupe de bagarreur se bigea et chacun reprit sa place, sauf Misty qui ne comprenait rien.  
- Mais, qu'est-ce qui vous prend, pourquoi vous arrêtez tout d'un coup? Demanda t-elle  
- Toi, la nouvelle, a ta place, tout de suite. Répondit Erza d'un ton sévère.  
- La nouvelle elle a un nom, et ce n'est pas une garce comme toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire, OK!  
- MAIS ELLE EST FOLLE! Firent le prof et le reste des élèves sauf Trunks.  
- Qui est ce que tu traites de garce? Fit Erza en regardant Misty droit dans les yeux.  
- La ptite rousse qui est juste devant moi.  
- ELLE VA SE FAIRE TUER! Firent les spectateurs sauf Trunks.  
La tension était montée d'un cran, les deux adversaires se regardaient dans les yeux, personne ne pouvait savoir qui allait donné le premier coup, quand...  
- Mesdemoiselles, je pense que vous vous énervez un peu trop, alors toi Misty tu reprend ta place, et toi, euh, Erza tu fait de même. Fit Trunks en s'interposant entre eux.  
- MAIS LES NOUVEAUX SONT MALADES, ILS VONT MOURRIR DES LEUR PREMIERE SEMAINE! Crièrent les spectateurs.  
Puis, Misty regagna sa place en regardant Erza dans les yeux.  
- Bien, Misty, maintenant à toi Erza. Fit-il en se retournant vers Erza, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
- Je sais que tu es frustrée mais essaye de te calmer. Fit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce qui détendit celle ci, qui inspira un bon coup et alla s'assoir.  
- OH MON DIEU, ILA REUSSI!  
Puis, la porte fut ouverte violemment et un homme rentra.  
- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison de ce vacarme? Fit-il  
- Euh, monsieur le proviseur, vous avez une revue porno en main. Fit Mira gênée.  
- Ce n'est pas ca le problème. Dit-il en cachant sa revue. Pourquoi, tout ce bruit, Mira? Je sais que vous êtes agités mais pas a ce point.  
- En fait Erza a failli ce battre avec Misty, mais Trunks c'est interposé et il a réussi à les calmer.  
- ERZA ETAIT FURIEUSE ET TU L'AS CALMER?! Cria t'il en regardant Trunks  
- Euh, oui.  
- Mes félicitations mon garçons, tu es le premier à essayer de le faire et a être encore parmi nous.  
- Merci, j'aurai une récompense pour sa?  
- Euh, disons que tu dispose d'une immunité pour ton comportement.  
- Vraiment?!  
- Oui, tu es le deuxième à l'avoir.  
- Laissez-moi deviner, la première c'est Erza.  
- Bingo! Bon je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot.  
- On sait tous ce que vous faîtes.  
- Ouai, c'est ça, bon plus de bruit, ok!  
- Oui, M. Makarof  
- C'est M. le Proviseur, bande d'insolent. Fit-il en quittant la pièce.  
- C'est lui notre proviseur, demanda Trunks à Wendy.  
- Oui, C'est un vieux pervers, mais il est sympa.  
Derrière eux, Mira s'occupait Erza:  
- Erza, sa va? Tu es calmée maintenant?  
- Oui, sa va mieux, merci.  
- Dit plutôt merci a Trunks, il a sauvé ta réputation  
- Quelqu'un m'a appelé? Dit Trunks en se retournant en même temps que Wendy.  
- Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir retenue. Fit Erza  
- Mais, c'est normale, si je vous laissais faire, sa allait mal se terminer.  
- Comment ca? Demanda Mira  
- Tu avais l'air d'être vraiment énervé et la dernière fois que Misty s'est battue avec la même rage, son adversaire a fini a l'hôpital et a failli y rester.  
- Elle est si forte que sa?  
- Oh oui, elle l'est.  
- Mais, quand tu t'es interposé, tu n'as pas eu peur de moi?  
- Pas du tout, pourquoi?  
- Je ne t'impressionne pas, même pas un peu?  
- Non.  
- Tu ne me trouve pas imposante, sévère, dur?  
- Tout le contraire, même si dès fois tu te montre sévère et dur tu as l'air douce, gentille et par moment fragile.  
Puis, Erza se mit à rougir violemment, c'était rare qu'on lui dise dès chose comme sa.  
- M-merci, enfin je crois.  
- De rien. Fit il en lui faisant un beau sourire, ce qui aggrava l'était de la rousse qui sentait que son cœur allait exploser et quelle finirait par gardé cette couleur de peau qui était devenu plus rouge que ses cheveux.  
- Wendy, tu vois ce que je vois? Chuchota Mira a sa voisine.  
- Oui, ya de l'amour dans l'air. Fit Wendy un peu trop fort, ce qui attira l'attention de toute la classe sur Les deux protagonistes.  
- VOUS SORTEZ ENSEMBLE?!  
- PAS DU TOUT!  
- ALORS, POURQUOI ÊTES VOUS AUSSI ROUGE.  
Ils n'avaient rien a dire contre ça.  
- Euh, je vais au toilette. Fit Trunks  
- Je t'accompagne, tu pourrais te perdre.  
Puis, ils sortirent en courant de la pièce et Erza décida de lui faire visiter une partie du lycée.  
Quand ils passèrent devant le bureau du proviseur, Trunks vu une tête connu, mais qui ne le vit pas.  
- Ce n'est pas possible. Fit-il  
- Quoi, ta vu un fantôme? fit-elle.  
- QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI? Cria le proviseur.  
La jeune femme se retourna et ne vit que les long cheveux de la rousse, car ils avaient déjà décampés. Arriver devant la porte de leur classe, ils décidèrent de rester dehors un moment.  
- C'était qui, tu la connaissait? Demanda Erza.  
- Oui, Lucy a du vous parler d'elle, en faite c'est...KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA.  
Erza n'avait pas remarqué quelle s'était adosser sur la porte, et le prof, les ayant entendu parler ouvrit la porte, ce qui fit tombé Erza, qui en essayant de s'agrippé a Trunks l'entraîna dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une position très embarrassante, vu que Trunks était a califourchon sur Erza, pire, il avait une main sur un de ses seins.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors? Demanda le prof.  
- Rien, on parlait juste. Répondit Trunks  
- Ne me dit pas ça, je sais que vous faisiez autre chose.  
- Trunks. Fit Wendy en mettant ses mains sur ses yeux.  
- Oui?  
- Ta main gauche.  
- qu'est ce quelle a ma main...  
Il remarqua ou était posé sa main gauche.  
- Je suis désolé Erza, je ne voulais pas... Ne me tue pas s'il te plait. Fit-il en enlevant sa main et en se levant, encore plus rouge que la dernière fois.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, et puis, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.  
- ELLE NE LE TUE PAS!  
- Pourquoi le ferais-je!  
- Donc ça te plaisait?  
- J'ai jamais dit sa, vous êtes vraiment désespérés.  
En même temps, elle se disait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance que Jellal soit absent aujourd'hui, et qu'il le soit très souvent.  
- Bref, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, rentrer chez vous et bon week-end.  
- Au revoir Monsieur.  
Puis, la sonnerie retentie. A la sorti, Trunks et Lucy virent une vielle connaissance qui les attendait.  
- TOI. Fit Trunks avec rage et en serrant les poings  
- Ce n'est pas possible. Enchaîna sa sœur.  
- En chair et en os. Répondit la jeune femme  
- Je vais te donner la raclée que tu mérite. Dit Trunks en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, tu ne peux pas me battre.  
- TRUNKS, NE FAIT PAS CA! Cria Lucy  
Puis, il lui donna un violent coup de poing, qui ne lui fit, ni chaud ni froid, elle riposta en lui renvoyant son attaque grâce a une pierre quelle porte en comme un collier qui lui donne des pouvoir. Il reçu l'attaque en plein fouet et fût propulsé sur un banc, qu'il cassa.  
- Tant que j'ai cette pierre, tu ne peux rien contre moi, petit.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Fit-il en se levant et en fonçant vers elle.  
- Pauvre fou!  
Puis, il feinta un coup de poing, par reflexe, elle tendit ses mains et attrapa les mains de Trunks, qui grâce a son autre mains essaya d'arracher son collier.  
- Je ne sais pas que renvoyer les attaques, j'ai d'autre pouvoir. Fit-elle en envoyant une décharge électrique à Trunks juste avant qu'il ne prenne le collier. Ayant reçu la décharge directement, vu quelle tenait l'un de ses bras, Trunks tomba et montra plus aucun signe de vie.  
- TRUNKS, NON! Cria sa sœur en se précipitant vers le corps de son frère.  
- Oh mon dieu. Firent Erza et Mira  
- C'est pas possible, ce n'est pas vrai! Dit Wendy les larmes au yeux  
- Il n'a pas pu perdre aussi facilement. Dit Misty  
- Nononononononon, Trunks réveille toi, Trunks, NON. Fit Lucy, laissant les larmes ruisselé le long de ses joues, tentant de réanimé son frère.  
- Lucy... Dit Lévy en prenant sa meilleur amie dans ses bras.  
- RAAAAH. Cria Natsu en se jetant sur la mystérieuse femme.  
- Vous êtes tous pareil, des IDIOTS. Fit-elle en l'envoyant au tapis.  
- Nous sommes peut-être des idiots, mais nous allons te faire payer, tu as fait pleurer, Lucy, tu as tuer le dernier membre de sa famille qui lui restait, on ne te le pardonneras jamais. Firent le reste du groupe (sauf Laxus, Bixrow, Evergreen et Gajeel) en se mettant en position d'attaque.  
Puis, la jeune femme analysa chacun d'entre eux, et avant de se faire attaquer, elle abandonna:  
- HEIN?!  
- Je vous explique, en faite je suis la personne qui était venu voir les parents de Lucy et Trunks quand ils étaient petits, mais je ne peux pas vous dire mon nom.  
- Donc, tu viens du Futur? Demanda Lisanna.  
- Oui, mais un futur proche, à peu près 1 an.  
- Nous expliquer tout sa ne fera pas revenir Trunks. Dit Misty.  
- Oh mais, il n'est pas mort, il se réveillera dans... DEBOUT FEGNANT  
Puis, Trunks ouvrit les yeux doucement, il se leva avec quelque difficulté et regarda autour de lui.  
- TRUUUUUUUUNK. Cria Wendy en sautant sur son cou.  
- Hey, Wendy!  
- Sa va mieux?  
- On peut dire sa.  
- Bon, je peux continuer?  
- Puis, toute leur attention se porta sur la femme.  
- D'ici 11 mois, un homme appelé Zeref accompagné d'une sorte de Dragon bizarre, Acnologia et d'autre petits dragon, va détruire la planète, et j'aurai besoin des meilleurs combattant d'entre vous pour m'aider a sauver le monde.  
- Problème, on n'a pas de pouvoir comme toi ou ce Zeref, et depuis quand les dragons existe ils? Demanda Laxus  
- Pas de problèmes pour les pouvoirs, je vous donnerai des pierres similaires a la mienne mais chacun aura un pouvoir différent. Alors vous êtes d'accords pour m'aider?  
- OUI. Firent-ils tous sauf Trunks  
- Trunks? Fit Mira  
- Oui, allons y. Fit il sans aucune motivation.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya Trunks? T'a pas l'air très motivé.  
- Je te signale que c'est la femme qui a gâchée mon enfance, avec l'aide de quelqu'une. Répondit il en adressant un regard du coin des yeux a Lucy, qui baissa légèrement la tête.  
- Je sais mais, si on ne l'aide pas, il n'y aura pas de futur et toi et Erza n'aurez pas enfant.  
- Tu vas arrêter, avec ça, on est juste ami. Fit Erza  
- Bon, rentrez chez vous vous reposé, je vous prends ici demain à 7h00, je choisirai qui vient où pas.  
Puis, chacun rentra chez soi sauf Trunks qui avait proposé a Wendy de l'accompagné et Lucy qui attendait une amie d'une autre classe.  
- Tu ne rentre pas chez toi? Demanda Wendy à Lucy  
- Non, j'attends une amie.  
- Wendy, tu pourrais me laisser seul deux secondes avec Lucy?  
- Bien sur. Répondit-elle en s'éloignant.  
Puis, ils se retrouvèrent seul, Lucy n'osait pas le regarder, ni parler. Puis, Trunks engagea la conversation  
- Quand, l'autre folle m'a mis K.O, je t'avais entendu pleurer juste avant de perdre conscience. Dis-moi Lucy, est-ce que tu m'aimes encore?  
- Bien sur que je t'aime encore.  
- Même après tout ce que je t'ai dit?  
- Je t'aimerais toujours Trunks, quoi qu'il arrive.  
- On reprendra cette discutions dans le futur, il faut que je ramène Wendy chez elle. Fit-il en rejoignant Wendy laissant une Lucy remplis de bonheur. Son frère venait de lui parlé amicalement et allait continuer à le faire apparemment. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu.  
Un peut plus loin  
- Qu'est ce que tu voulais lui dire? Demanda Wendy assise sur les épaules de Trunks.  
- Oh, rien de spéciale, juste une question.  
Puis, il ramena son amie chez elle et rentra chez lui se reposé car le lendemain allait être une journée épouvantable.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce matin, Lucy se réveilla seul, ce qui n'était pas habituel. D'habitude, elle avait toujours besoin de Virgo si elle voulait être à l'heure. Il était à peu près 7h00, elle avait une heure pour se préparé. Elle pensait tellement à ce qui allait se passé qu'elle mit sa brosse à dent dans ses narines.  
- Aie. Cria elle en retira brusquement la brosse à dent de ses narines et en sortant de ses pensées.  
- Maîtresse, vous allez bien ? Demanda sa servante en entrant dans la salle de bain.  
- Oui, tout va bien, Virgo.  
Puis, Virgo sorti de la salle de bain et retourna préparer le petit déjeuné. Lucy, essayant de ne plus trop pensée a cette histoire, finit de se préparé et descendit au salon où l'on l'attendait.  
- Yo, Luce ! Firent deux d'entre eux.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, on va être en retard si tu ne te magne pas. Fit la seul fille du groupe.  
- Salut Natsu, Grey et désolé Erza, j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées sous la douche.  
- Toi, aussi, tu pensais à ce qu'on va vivre. Lui répondit la rousse.  
- Et comment se fait-il que tu sois prête si tôt ?  
- Je me suis réveillée à 4heure.  
- Ça change tout. Fit Grey.  
- Bon assez discuter, on y va.  
- Vous ne mangez pas maîtresse ? Fit Virgo en entrant dans la pièce, un plateau de nourriture à la main.  
- Non, merci, je n'ai pas très faim.  
- Moi si. Fit Natsu en mangeant tout d'un coup.  
- Celui-là, il ne changera jamais. Dit Grey en s'apprêtant a sortir. Bon allons-y !  
Puis, le groupe d'ami sorti en direction du lycée quand Erza demanda a Lucy pourquoi elle avait une servante si elle était tout le temps fauchée.  
- Merci de me le rappelé. Fit-elle d'une mine boudeuse.  
- Que t'a une servante ? Demanda Natsu.  
- Mais non idiot, qu'elle est tout le temps fauché. Répondit Grey.  
- Je suis peut-être idiot, mais pas nudiste.  
- Et merde.  
Pendant que Grey se rhabillait, Lucy expliqua qu'en fait, elle lui avait sauvé la vie il y a un an, depuis, elle rembourse sa dette en travaillant pour elle. En route, Natsu leur fit remarquer qu'il avait emmené son chat, Happy, ce qui désespéra ses amis. Arrivé devant le lycée, tout le monde était déjà là. Ils prirent place avec le reste des élèves en face de la femme venant du futur, qui se mit a parlé.  
- Bon, je n'aurai besoin que des meilleurs d'entre vous, c'est-à-dire Natsu, Grey, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, Lévy, Wendy, Lucy, Trunks, Misty et Juvia. Le reste, rentré chez vous.  
- Deux secondes, pourquoi moi ? Demanda Lévy  
- Ta capacité d'analyse et tes connaissances vont nous être très utile  
- En plus tu seras avec nous et en particulier avec lui. Fit Mira en pointant Gajeel du doigt, ce qui fit rougir Lévy, heureusement pour elle, Gajeel n'avait pas remarqué qu'on parlait de lui, il essayait de caché quelque chose dans son sac. Soudainement Bixrow se mis a éternué violemment.  
- Bon, qui a amené un chat. Demanda Laxus qui était au courant de l'allergie de son ami.  
- Moi. fit Natsu. Mais je ne suis pas seul, Gajeel, aussi.  
- Ta pas honte de dénoncé. Fit Gajeel, en montrant son chat noir.  
- TOI TA UN CHAT ?!  
- Ou est le problème ? Il s'appelle Panther Lilly. Lilly pour les amis.  
- C'est mec ? Demanda Grey  
- Ouai, pourquoi ?  
Puis tout le groupes se mit a rire, même la futuriste.  
- Ta appelé ton chat Lilly, alors que c'est un mec. Fit Natsu entre deux rires.  
- Ouai, bon je vous rappelle qu'on a un monde a sauvé.  
- STOP. Cria Luxus. Il y en a une dernière, n'est-ce pas Wendy ?  
- Comment…  
- Ton sac, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger.  
- Bon, autant vous la présenté. Fit-elle en sortant la petite chatte blanche du sac. Elle s'appelle Carla.  
- La c'est la dernière. Enfin, j'espère.  
- Ouai, passons. Fit la futuriste. Etes-vous prêt ?  
- OUAIS !  
Puis, la futuriste ouvrit le portail et les personnes sélectionnés y sautèrent, le reste rentrèrent chez eux, déçu.  
Quand Wendy ouvrit ses yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était la dernière a se réveillé et qu'elle était dans un train.  
- Tu tes enfin réveillé. Fit Trunks en lui souriant.  
- On va ou ? Demanda Wendy  
- Au sud. Fit Grey.  
- Dès qu'on arrive à l'auberge, on se repose, elle nous explique la situation, le plan, on tue les dragons et on rentre dans le passé. Fit Erza  
- Yo, Erza, c'est à ton tour d'aller supporter les autres, et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Fit Laxus en entrant dans le compartiment.  
- Mais j'y suis allez il y'a une heure.  
- Ok, Wendy a toi.  
- Mais ca va pas, tu ne va pas demander a Wendy d'aller les surveiller, elle ne survivra pas.  
C'est alors que tous les regards se posèrent sur Trunks qui fit signe qu'il était hors de question qu'il les supporte.  
- S'il te plait. Supplia Erza  
- N'y pense même pas.  
Puis entrèrent dans le compartiment Lévy et Lucy en larmes accompagnées de Mira qui sortait des toilettes.  
- Pourquoi vous pleurez les filles? Demanda Wendy  
- C'était L'enfer. Firent-elles.  
Puis Trunks remarqua qu'il ne restait que la futuriste, Natsu, Grey, Misty, Gajeel et Juvia.  
- Vous les avez laissé seul. Fit il en se levant brusquement et en fonçant vers le compartiment des concernés. A son arrivé, il vit un Natsu et Gajeel Vomissant. Une Juvia pleurante qu'on lui volait son Grey-sama, une Misty qui n'arrêtait pas de frapper Gajeel tandis que Grey faisait de même avec Natsu.  
- Mais qu'est-ce vous faites ? Et ou est la futuriste ?  
- Au toilette. Tu veux jouer avec nous ? Tu peux t'occuper de Juvia.  
- Ou bien, on pourrais faire une blague à Wendy. Proposa Grey  
- Qu'est-ce que tu propose.  
Après avoir expliquer son plan, Trunks couru appelé Wendy. Puis a son entrer elle eu le droit d'apercevoir les deux têtes malades de Natsu et Gajeel a un centimètre de son visage, ce qui la fit crier. Trunks et Misty, se doutant de ce qui allait ce passé profitèrent de l'arrêt du Bus pour se réfugier sur le toit. Natsu et Gajeel n'eurent le temps de se relever que le train redémarra. A leur arrivé, Erza et les autres trouvèrent Wendy pleurant au sol et Grey mort de rire n'ayant pas remarqué l'arrivé des autres. Erza, n'ayant rien perdu de ses habitudes donna une raclée a Grey. Il se retrouva dans le même état que Natsu et Gajeel.  
- Au fait, ou sont Trunks et Misty ?  
- La haut. Fit Wendy en pointant le toit du train.  
- Mais c'est de la folie, je vais les chercher.  
- Erza, tu es encore jeune, pourquoi mourir maintenant ? Fit Lucy  
- Ils redescendront ne t'inquiète pas, très vite même. Fit Luxus  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire… Répliqua Mira qui fût interrompu par les Trunks et Misty Redescendant.  
- Et bien qu'est-ce qui vous a fait quitter le toit ? Demanda Lévy  
- Les clandos, y avait pas assez de placé mon Dieu comme sa puait.  
- Bon, finit de jouer, vous allez payez pour Wendy. Fit Erza avec son aura noir.  
- C'était son idée, fit Misty.  
- Hein ? C'était toi et Grey.  
- Ta pas de preuve.  
- Si, Juvia, qui était-ce ?  
Misty savait qu'elle était mal si c'était Juvia qui témoignai, elle décida d'allez voir la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu.  
- Juvia, je sais que tu aimeras me dénoncé, mais si tu dis que c'est Trunks, Lucy serai Triste et qui est Lucy ?  
- Ma première rivale en amour.  
- Et la seule. Puis, elle se retourna vers le reste du groupe.  
- Alors, Juvia, qui est coupable?  
- C'est lui. Fit-elle en pointant Trunks  
- QUOI? Ça sent la corruption en plein nez.  
- Non, elle a dit la stricte vérité.  
- Tu vas dire la vérité sinon… Dit-il d'un ton menaçant  
- Voyez comment l'accusé menace et agresse le témoin, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus.  
- Fait tes prières ordures.  
- Wendy, tu sais que je ne serai jamais capable de te faire du mal.  
Puis, la jeune fille releva la tête et lui fit un sourire puis, elle se retourna vers le reste du groupe et dit  
- Attrapez-le.  
- Plutôt mourir fit il en essayant de sauter par la fenêtre mais il fut retenu par Misty qui le poussa au pied d'Erza.  
- Eh merde, tu y vas doucement, ok ?  
- Si par la tu me demande de laisser quelques de tes cotes intacte, c'est ok.  
- Laissons les seuls. Dit Lucy.  
Le reste du groupe partit laissant Erza s'occupé de Trunks, qui s'était fait bâillonné pour que ses cri ne se fasse pas entendre dans tout le train. La torture fini, Trunks n'arrivait plus a tenir debout et Erza avait installé le corps assommé de Natsu et Gajeel sur un siège, et le sol par Grey. Erza installa donc Trunks sur son banc en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses.  
- Ca ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il  
- Non, et puis j'ai l'habitude lorsque je voyage avec Natsu.  
- Tu fais sa avec n'importe qui ?  
- Pas du tout, seulement avec ceux qui compte beaucoup pour moi.  
- J'en conclu que je compte beaucoup pour toi. Dit-il en souriant.  
- Pas du tout fit-elle en essayant échappé au regard de Trunks.  
- Pourquoi est tu si rouge alors.  
- Parce qu'il fait chaud.  
Puis, il s'écoula un moment de silence avant que la rousse ne remarqua que Trunks observait ses cheveux. Puis, il réengagea la conversation.  
- Tes cheveux, je n'en avais jamais vu d'un rouge aussi magnifique. Pas que je te complimente mais…  
- Merci quand même. Au fait, tu mets du gel ou tes cheveux sont en épines  
- Ils sont naturel, ils ont toujours été comme ça.  
- Ah, je vois. Dit t-elle en se mettant à les caresser. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'ils étaient plutôt doux, et elle le fit savoir à son ami.  
- Est-ce que tu es en train de me faire un compliment ? Répondit-il en souriant.  
- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que, je… enfin tu…  
- HAHAHA ! Tes vraiment mignonne. Fit il en caressant les cheveux d'Erza qui rougit et avant que leur visage ne se rapproche, doucement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent quand  
- On vous dérange peut-être ? Firent Natsu, Gajeel et Grey.  
Puis, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés et ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Alors Trunks se levant, rouge comme une tomate et leur demanda de ne rien répété aux autres, surtout pas a Mira, et qu'ils avaient une bonne raison de le faire. Ils comprirent tout de suite pourquoi et partirent rejoindre les autres.  
- Vous voila, on peut y allez, la futuriste nous attend dehors. Fit Mira  
En sortant, ils croisèrent une des membres du personnels qui avaient surpris Erza et Trunks qui avait oubliez de fermer la porte.  
- Ah, c'est vous les deux tourtereaux que j'ai surprit, vous étiez trop mignon, j'en même pris des photos, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Dit-elle en montrant les photos au reste du groupe et a eu même.  
- JE LE SAVAIS, VOUS ÊTES ENSEMBLE ! Cria Mira  
- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !  
- On croit ce qu'on voit et on vous voit tous les deux vous embrasser. Fit Lévy  
- Nous, on était la et ils ne se sont pas embrassés.  
- Merci Grey  
- Mais il allait le faire. Continua Grey.  
- Assez discuté on y va, l'autre nous attend.  
Puis, le groupe sortit du train et se dirigea vers l'auberge. 


	5. Chapter 5

Arrivé à l'auberge, chacun alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre et ils se regroupèrent dans la chambre de la Futuriste.

- Maintenant, tu peux nous expliquer c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Erza

- Bon, comme vous le savez, un homme appelé Zeref va détruire notre monde grâce à un dragon, Acnologia.

- Depuis quand est-ce que les dragons existent ? Demanda Lucy

- Les dragons ont existé, il y a des millions d'années, c'étaient eux qui peuplaient la terre. Mais celui-ci a été créé par Zeref. Notre mission est de détruire ce dragon et de tuer Zeref avant qu'il ne détruit toute la terre. Après cela, tous les dragons qui seront venu du passé disparaîtront

- Et ou sont ces fameuse pierre qui sont censé nous donné des pouvoir ? Demanda Gajeel.

- Les voici, comme vous le savez, chaque pierre vous donne un pouvoir…

- Ouai Ouai, on passe à la distribution ?

- Ok, ok, mais quelle impatience, toi, tu peux déjà prendre la tienne, et donne sa a ton chat.

Puis, Gajeel se leva et pris un collier avec une pierre noir, et un petit collier en pierre pour son chat, quand il mit le collier autour de son cou et de celui de son chat, une lumière éblouissante apparu autour d'eux, puis lorsque cela s'arrêta

- Gajeel, comment te sens tu ? Demanda Lévy

- Fort, incroyablement fort. Répondit-il en souriant

- Et ton chat ?

- Je vais bien, merci.

- JE REVE OU LE CHAT VIENS D PARLER ?! Crièrent le reste du groupe

- Cela fait partie des pouvoirs que lui donne la pierre.

Puis, le reste des lycéen vinrent chacun a son tour, une pierre. Natsu choisie celle du feu, Grey de la glace, Juvia de l'eau, Mira du take over, Gajeel de l'acier, Wendy de l'air, Misty de la terre, Laxus de la foudre, Erza des épées et des armures, Levy des solid scripts, Trunks des épées et de la télékinésie et Lucy de la magie céleste.

- Au fait, à part parler, ils peuvent faire quoi nos chats ? Demanda Natsu

- Ils peuvent voler.

- Ah bon ? On va jouer dehors, Happy

- Non, vous n'avez pas le temps de jouer, vous devez vous habituez a vos nouveau pouvoir.

- Au lieu de ne pensez qu'à jouer, tu pourras t'entraîner*

- Ta gueule, le nudiste !

- Je ne suis pas un nudiste !

- Alors pourquoi est tu a poil

- Merde, mes fringue.

Après cette dispute qui se termina évidemment par une Erza calmant les deux protagonistes, les lycéens sortirent de l'auberge et se rendirent dans un endroit désert pour s'entraîner. Ils se mirent par groupe de quatre : Natsu, Lucy, Grey et Erza ; Levy, Gajeel, Misty et Juvia ; Laxus, Trunks, Wendy et Mira. Ils commencèrent par apprendre a utilisé leur pouvoir, mais cela dégénéra vite en règlement de compte entre Natsu et Grey, Misty et Juvia. Ils finirent la journée en ayant appris a utilisé leur pouvoir et a l'infirmerie de l'auberge pour certain. Dès que les blessés furent soignés, le groupe se rassembla dans la chambre de la femme (qui ne leur a pas encore dévoilé son nom) :

- Maintenant que vous savez utiliser votre pouvoir, demain on part faire une enquête sur l'origine de la venue des Dragon. On a deux jours pour récolter le max d'info pour se préparé a la bat aille finale. Des questions ?

- Est-ce qu'on est les seuls à être venu ? Demanda Laxus

- Non.

- Et tu peux nous dire ce qu'il nous est arrivé dans le futur ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée …

- Allez vas-y ! Insista Lévy

- La majorité de vos camarades qui sont resté dans le présent sont mort, vous, avec le temps avez commencé à changer, pour le pire.

Puis, il y eu un léger moment de silence, chacun pensait à ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis, Grey brisa le silence en demandant qui elle était vraiment. Elle refusa de répondre en disant qu'ils le sauraient en temps voulu, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher quand ils entendirent des cris à la réception, ils coururent voir ce qui se passait et virent que la pièce était incendiée et que devant eux se trouvait l'un des fameux dragons.

- C'est un blague ou quoi ? Cria Trunks

- Ils n'étaient pas censé venir dans une semaine ?

- Ils ya du-il avoir un problème. Mais je ne voie rien que l'on n'a fait aujourd'hui qui puisse avoir modifié le futur. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a fait quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu ?

Puis, tous les regard se dirigèrent vers Natsu qui baissa la tête en affirmant avoir quitté l'entrainement en douce et avoir fait des choses. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait trouver un moyen de vaincre le dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

Nos héros se tenaient face au dragon ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire. Natsu optait bien sur pour l'attaquer tête baisser, mais Erza écarta cette option. Il était préférable d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas, ce qu'il fit. Une décharge d'énergie fonça vers le groupe qui pu l'esquiver. Voyant une ouverture, Grey envoya des flèches de glaces, qui eurent pour effet d'augmenter la colère du dragon, qui poussa un cri strident. Il s'apprêta à lancer une nouvelle attaque quand Laxus lui envoya une décharge électrique qui poussa le dragon a annuler son attaque. Puis, Trunks et Erza lancèrent chacun une épée dans les yeux du Dragon qui poussa un horrible cri de douleur. Le dragon était faible, Natsu le savait, alors, il l'acheva avec un coup de poing enflammé. Le dragon tomba raide mort.

- Je l'ai fait, j'ai tué un dragon, J'AI TUE UN DRAGON! A partir de maintenant je serai Natsu, le dragon slayer de feu.

- Dans tes rêves, touffe rose, j'avais déjà décidé d'être le dragon slayer de métal. Répondit Gajeel

- J'aurai voulu être la dragone slayer du ciel. Ajouta Wendy timidement.

- Je suis, et je serai le seul et unique dragon slayer de la foudre. Fit Laxus

- Mais arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins, vous n'avez qu'a l'être tout les quatre. Répondit Erza, énervée.

- J'espère que tout les dragons ne serons pas aussi faible. Fit Trunks

- Bien sur que non, celui ci était surement le plus faible, car, vu la façon dont vous vous battez, Acnologia ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous. Encore, il faudrait que vous tuez les 9 dragons qui nous attaquerons d'ici peu.

Conscient de leur faiblesse, Erza proposa de retourner s'entraîner. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupe, le premier était groupe était composé de Mira, Trunks, Grey, Gajeel, Juvia et Levy. Le deuxième, de Laxus, Misty, Lucy, Natsu, Erza et Wendy. Le groupe qui perdait le combat était sensé avoir une punition. Alors, chacun choisie son adversaire. Il fut décider que Natsu se battrai contre Gajeel, Lucy contre Juvia, Erza contre Trunks, Misty contre Grey, Wendy contre Lévy et Mira contre Laxus. ,

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils avaient entrepris l'entraînement et la plus part des combats étaient fini. Juvia avait vaincu Lucy, Wendy avait battu Lévy, Natsu et Gajeel furent séparés car leur combat devenais ridicule, Laxus s'était imposé sur le fil face à Mira. Misty et Grey se battait toujours et Grey semblait avoir l'avantage. Misty contrait difficilement les attaques de son adversaire, qui ayant constaté sa baisse de régime, décida de lancé une attaque à pleine puissance

- Ice-Make: Ice Geyser

Misty n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque. Elle se retrouva piéger dans un énorme geyser de glace. Le combat était fini, et même si elle détestait l'admettre, elle avait perdu. Il ne restait plus qu'Erza et Trunks qui avaient entamés un duel épique. Les deux utilisant des épées, le combat était assez équilibré. Erza était plutôt agile et souple, tandis que son adversaire était rapide et fort, chacun de ses coups pouvait déstabiliser la jeune rousse, qui calculait au millimètre chacun de ses mouvements. Erza n'arrêtait pas de changer d'armure et d'arme tandis que Trunks, ne se contentait de changer d'épées que de temps à autre, puis vint le moment ou Erza utilisa l'armure Hakama. Sa poitrine n'étant couverte par de simple bandage qui laissait une partie de ses sein çà découvert, Trunks ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, et baissa sa garde. C'était le moment parfait pour Erza d'attaquer. Elle fonça sur lui a pleine vitesse, il n'eût pas le temps de s'armer d'une deuxième épée qu'il fut projeter a terre avec une force inouï. Lorsqu'il voulu se relever, il aperçût un sabre pointé à son coup. Il venait de perdre. Mais ça il ne pouvait l'accepter, surtout contre une fille. Il donna n coup de pied à Erza, qui lâcha son sabre et se releva. Il essaya de trouver un plan mais rien, la tenue d'Erza attirait toute son attention. Il décida de la forcer à changer d'armure, en déchirant les bandages qui protégeait sa poitrine. Certes on le prendrait pour un pervers, mais, il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Il fit donc disparaître l'une de ses épées et attaqua Erza, sachant que sa défense dans cette tenue était pitoyable. Erza esquiva agilement l'attaque, sauf que Trunks reprit ses appuis et chargea en sa direction, cette foi ci, il était trop rapide pour elle. Elle se mit donc dans l'armure Adamantine. L'épée de Trunks vint se loger sur la poitrine d'Erza et, à la surprise de Trunks, se brisa.

- QUOI?!

- Cette armure me procure une défense infaillible, tu ne peux pas m'atteindre.

- Sauf que toi non plus, tu ne peux pas m'attaquer.

Il avait raison. Alors, pour essayer de rivaliser avec sa vitesse, elle revêtit l'armure volante, et il furent a égalité.

POV TRUNKS

MERDE, comment est-ce qu'une fille peut elle rivaliser avec moi, IMPOSIBLE! Cette foi ci je l'attaque pleine puissance. On verra bien qui aura le dernier mot.

POV ERZA

Hey, je me débrouille pas mal, j'arrive à rivaliser avec un garçon, Trunks en plus, et apparemment, ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Je peux utiliser ça a mon avantage.

- Alors Trunks, on n'arrive pas à mettre une fille K.O? Fis-je, d'une voix moqueuse.

- LA FERME! Cria t il, clairement irrité.

- C'est qu'en plus il est mauvais perdant.

- Je ne suis pas en train de perdre.

- Mais pourtant, je t'ai déjà mis à terre, alors que toi...

- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER!

Héhé, j'ai touché un point sensible, vu qu'il m'attaque naïvement. Dès fois, les garçons peuvent être si stupides.

POV 3eme PERSONNE

Trunks attaqua Erza, la tête baissé, ce qu'il regretta. Elle esquiva son attaque et s'arma de l'armure aux ailes noires. Elle lui donna un léger coup d'épée au dos, qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et une petite entaille. Puis, d'un coup de point, elle acheva le travail, et le mit à Terre. Cette fois ci, il avait vraiment perdu. Erza se remit dans son armure habituelle (depuis qu'elle a la pierre) et s'approcha de Trunks lui tendant une main. Ce qui le rendit encore plus en colère. S'il détestait bien quelque chose, c'était la pitié. Il se releva en quatrième vitesse et essaya encore une fois d'attaquer Erza. Celle ci soupira et le remit a terre grâce à un coup de pied. Puis elle pointa une épée à son cou, cette foi ci, bien plus proche.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas que tu ne peux pas me battre.

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de Trunks. Il repensa ensuite à ce qui c'était passé un jour avant le voyage. la futuriste lui avait dit les même parole, et il avait fini inconscient. Il se sentait faible. Il laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue, mais très rapidement, il l'essuya, mais, ça n'avait pas échapper a Erza.

POV ERZA

Peut être que j'y suis allé un peu fort sur la provocation. Sa fierté a du prendre un gros coup. Mais je suis quand même fière de moi. Je suis plus forte que lui. Je pense que je peux aller voir les autres. Ils étaient fatigué de nous regarder alors ils sont rentré. Je pris donc Trunks par le col et je le traînai jusqu'a l'auberge. A ma grande surprise il ne résista pas, même pas une petite plainte. Il doit vraiment être démoralisé. Arrivé à l'auberge, tous les regards se posèrent sur nous, puis la question fatale arriva.

- Alors, qui a gagné.

Je devrais peux être essayé de remonter le morale de Trunks. Alors...

- C'est lui. Répondis-je.

Mauvais choix. Au lieu de m'adresser un beau sourire, il serra les poings et se releva, beaucoup plus énervé, puis il me fixa.

- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU LEUR DIT QUE J'AI GAGNE ALORS QUE TU L'AS FAIT. Cria-t-il.

- C'était pour te remonter le moral.

- JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TA PITIE, MERCI. Répondit il avant de me tourner le dos et de partir prendre une douche.

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur d'accepter de se faire battre par une fille. Je ferai mieux d'aller prendre une douche aussi.

POV 3eme PERSONNE

Ayant assisté a la scène, les garçons éclatèrent de rire. On pouvait entendre des "il s'est fait battre par une fille" ou des pitoyable, "il est pitoyable" venant des garçons. Puis, Misty se leva et décida d'aller voir son meilleur ami. Arrivée devant sa chambre, elle toqua. Rien. Elle toqua encore. Rien. Elle entra donc dans la chambre et trouva son ami d'enfance assis son lit le visage caché dans ses mains. Elle prie place a ses coté sans faire de bruit, et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Misty, est-ce que je suis faible?

- Bien sur que non, c'est juste que chacun a ses faiblesses. Je suppose qu'elle a trouvé les tiennes et s'en ai servit. Sinon, tu es loin d'être faible. Si tu l'étais, je ne serai plus en vie en se moment, tu m'as déjà sauvé tellement de fois. dit-elle en plongeant dans ses bras.

- Merci, je devrais peut être allé m'excuser au près d'Erza, elle ne méritait pas ça.

Misty lui fit un signe de la tête, se leva et retourna au près des autres. Pendant ce temps, Trunks partit s'excuser au près d'Erza. Il toqua a sa porte, d'elle qu'elle l'ouvrit, vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un jean bleu nuit, il la tira dans ses bras et répéta qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'était emporté et qu'il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas trop. A son grand bonheur elle passa ses bras autour de lui, et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave. Puis, il brisa leur câlin, et quand il partait, Erza le rappela, quand il se retourna...

- AÏE, pourquoi tu m'as frappé?!

- Parce que tu m'as crié dessus.

- Mais tu as dis que ce n'était pas grave.

- Oui, mais pas que ça allait rester impunis, tu veux bien m'attendre que je finisse de peigner mes cheveux.

Trunks se contenta d'un signe de la tête, et s'adossa sur la porte en attendant Erza. Avant qu'ils ne retournent dans le hall de l'auberge, Misty vint les prévenir qu'ils devaient se rendre dans la chambre de la futuriste. Voyant que Erza était très près de Trunks, Misty, fit une petite grimace que personne ne remarqua. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le lycée, Trunks passait de moins en moins de temps avec elle et restait plutôt avec la rousse. Trunks était le premier ami de Misty, le seul qui la comprenait et le seul qui connaissait son passé. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pour rien au monde. Arriver dans la chambre de la futuriste, Misty s'installa entre Trunks et Erza pour la forcé à prendre ses distance. Puis la futuriste pris la parole.

- Bon, je vous ai emmené ici pour vous présenter quelqu'un qui m'aide depuis plusieurs mois ici. Vous le connaissez, il vient du passé comme vous, sauf qu'il venait ici régulièrement.

Puis, la personne sortit de sa cachette et vint prendre place à coté de la futuriste, et ne prononça que " Salut les gars".

- JELLAL! Crièrent-ils.

- En personne.

- Toutes tes absences se justifient, maintenant.

- Bon, Jellal a plus d'expérience que vous, alors j'aimerai que vous faites tout ce qu'il dit, OK,

- OK.

Puis, elles leur dirent qu'il avait le reste de la journée de libre. Certes il fallait s'entrainer, mais il ne faut jamais négliger le repos. Alors tous sortirent de la chambre, sauf deux personnes.

- Hey, Erza tu viens? Demanda Mira.

- Dans deux minutes, j'aimerai d'abord parler à Jellal.

- OK, a plusss. Fit-elle en souriant.

Lorsqu'ils furent seul, Erza se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Jellal, qui la serra contre lui.

- Si tu savais comme c'est dur sans toi. Fit-elle.

- Je suis la maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit il avant de l'embrasser, tendrement. Naturellement elle répondit au baisé. Jellal caressa la lèvre d la rousse du bout de sa langue pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle lui ouvrit le passage et se fut une bataille qui commença entre leur langue. Plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait intense. Jellal avait déjà la main dans son t-shirt et remontait doucement vers sa poitrine quand...

- Hey, Erza, on va au resto avec les autres, tu...

- TRUNKS?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la.

- Je venais te parler mais je vois que tu es occuper, alors je te laisse. Fit-il avant de claquer la porte.

POV TRUNKS

Merde pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça? Après tout, on ne sort pas ensemble. Il n'y a rien entre nous, mais, malgré ça, j'ai mal.

- Trunks, ou est Erza? Demanda Natsu

- Elle arrive. Répondit-il

Puis, Erza arriva en courant vers le groupe de lycéens suivi de Jellal. Elle adressa un dernier regard à Trunks, qui l'ignora complètement. Cela fit sourire Misty. Arriver au restaurant, ils prirent une grande table circulaire pour 13. Vu ce qui s'était passé, Erza prit pace à la droite de Mira qui était à la droite de Juvia qui était à la droite de Wendy qui était à la droite de Trunks qui étai à la droite de Lucy qui était à la droite de Natsu qui était à la droite de Misty qui était à la droite de Grey qui était à la droite de Jellal qui étai à la droite de Gajeel qui était à la droite de Lévy qui était à la droite de Laxus qui était à la droite de Erza. Ils avaient trois options, le menu, le buffet ou la surprise.

- C'est quoi la surprise? Demanda Laxus.

- Pour la surprise, et bien, le chef composera lui même votre assiette à sa guise.

- OK, on prendra tous la surprise. Dit Natsu

- Depuis quand décide tu à notre place? Demanda Lucy

- Aller, ça va être marrant.

- Ca a intérêt. Répondit le reste du groupe.

Après avoir été servit, les lycéens remarquèrent que leurs assiettes était composé de chose, bizarre.

- C'est quoi ce truc? Fit Lucy en soulevant "ce truc" avec ses baguettes.

- C'est du serpent. Répondit son voisin de droite.

- Hein?

- J'ai dit, c'est du serpent.

- T-t-tu es en train de me parler?

- Euh, c'est bien toi qui as posé une question, non?

Lucy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la personne qui voulait sa mort il ya quatre jours, lui parle d'un ton calme, comme si de rien n'était. Elle se mit à sourire, et lui demanda s'il en avait déja mangé.

- Oui, c'est pas mal, vas y essaye.

- Hors de question.

Puis Trunks pris ses baguettes,, piqua un morceau du serpent et chatouilla sa sœur, qui ouvrit sa bouche pour rire, et puis hop, le serpent se retrouvait dans la bouche de celle ci et bientôt dans son estomac. Elle du l'admettre, c'était super bon. Pour remercier son frère, elle lui fit goutter quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Après le resto, ils rentrèrent à l'auberge et chacun gagna sa chambra quand.

- T-Trunks?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya, Lucy

- Je voulais savoir si tu... si tu avais, enfin si tu m'avait pardonné.

- Non.

- Ahh. Fit-elle vexée.

- Mais, je commence à croire que tu ne mentais pas en disant que tu avais tes raisons, pour ce qui c'est passé. Je commence vraiment à croire que tu n'es pas si horrible que je le pensais.

Ces phrases firent apparaitre un grand sourire à Lucy, qui lui souhaita bonne nuit et parti se coucher.


	7. Chapter 7

Dans sa chambre, Lucy pensait aux événements survenus, la veille, à l'entraînement et au restaurant,  
mais, ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir était les paroles de son frère hier soir. Elle bondit donc de son lit, et,  
bien qu'il ne soit que cinq heure du matin, elle décida d'y parler à sa meilleure amie. Elle sorti donc de sa  
chambre et frappa a celle en face de la sienne. Ce fut une Lévy, encore endormie qui vint lui ouvrir.

"As tu idée de l'heure qu'il est?" Fit-elle en baillant.  
"Cinq heure du mat'. Mais je ne suis pas la pour ça. Devine ce qui c'est passé hier soir."  
"Natsu t'a embrassé?" Répondit elle ironiquement, mais sa blague passa mal dans les oreilles de la  
blonde.  
"Bref, devine avec qui j'ai parlé avant d'aller me coucher."  
"Qui"  
"TRUNKS" Fit elle en sautant de joie.  
"Ça à l'air d'aller mieux entre vous, et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis" Répondit Lévy en souriant  
"Il commence à croire que je ne suis pas si horrible que ça."  
"Aller, entre et raconte moi tout en détaille, depuis le restaurant. Je vous avais vu tout les deux, vous étiez mignons."

Puis, Lucy entra dans la chambre de Lévy et se mit a lui raconter les faits. Dans une autre chambre, deux  
personnes était allongé dans un lit, l'une blotit dans les bras de l'autre. Ils étaient réveillés mais ne  
bougeaient point. La veille, elle était venue le voir pour dormir avec lui. Il ne demanda aucune  
explication et lui fit de la place, voyant des signes qu'elle avait pleuré. Mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient  
réveillés, il décida de se lancer.

"Pourquoi tu es venus dormir avec moi?"  
"J'ai refais le même cauchemar." Répondit-elle très bas en posant sa tête sur son torse  
"Ah, je vois." Il se contenta de caresser ses cheveux pour la réconforter. Il détestait la voir triste.  
"Hey, Misty, tu sais que tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi."  
"Je sais." Répondit-elle avant qu'il ne soulève délicatement sa tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.  
"Je ne veux plus jamais te voir triste, ou pleurer, ok?"  
Entendant ses mots, elle ne put que le serrer contre elle plus fort.  
"Trunks...merci"  
"Mais, je pense qu'on devrait se lever, si quelqu'un nous voyait comme ça, il pourrait mal l'interpréter."  
"Pourquoi, ça te dérange d'être avec moi?" Fit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
"Je n'ai jamais dis ça, c'est juste que..."  
"Super, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu tout les deux." Lui chuchota elle sensuellement à son oreille en se  
frottant à lui ce qui donna au visage de Trunks une couleur rouge vive.  
"Qu'est-ce que..." Répondit-il effrayé par son ami.

Il eut un petit moment de silence avant que Misty n'éclata de rire, devant Trunks confus. Elle se leva, se  
rhabilla, (vu ils avaient dormis en sous-vêtement.) et quitta la chambre de Trunks pour aller se préparer  
dans la sienne.

Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe s'était rassembler en bas pendant que Jellal faisait un bilan de ses  
recherche. Depuis ce qui s'était passé hier, Trunks n'avait plus adressé la parole à Erza qui commençait  
à se demander ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Elle décida d'aller lui parler plus tard dans l'après midi.  
Apparemment, Jellal avait fait du bon boulot, il avait déjà détruit plusieurs artefacts, ce qui allait  
épargné aux lycéens un combat contre des centaines de Dragons, il ne devrait en rester que neuf, sans  
compter Acnologia.

Après cette réunion, les lycéens retournèrent à l'entrainement. Erza avait demandé à Trunks de s'entraîner  
avec elle, mais il refusa, sous prétexte qu'il allait se concentrer sur sa condition physiques, en faisant  
quelques exercices.

La journée s'était terminée sans quelle puisse lui parler, chaque fois qu'elle l'approchait, il s'éloignait  
d'elle. Elle décida d'aller lui parler ce soir dans sa chambre.

Après le diner, chacun retourna dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Trunks, qui n'avait pas fermé sa porte à clé  
entra et vis une personne qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir assise sur son lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais la?" Demanda-t-il un peu énervé.  
"Il faut qu'on parle." Répondit-elle calmement.  
"Une autre fois s'il te plait je suis complètement épuisé"  
"Non, maintenant." Dit-elle en se levant."Ces derniers temps, tu n'arrête pas de m'éviter, chaque fois que  
je m'approche de toi, tu pars, alors j'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal?" Cria presque-t-elle.  
Trunks la regardait un peu surpris, puis s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras  
"Erza, je suis désolé si tu pensa ça mais je ne t'évitais pas."Il était clair qu'il mentait mais Erza ne le  
remarqua pas."La preuve, si je t'évitais, je t'aurais jeté dehors."

Après avoir entendu ces mots elle passa ses bras autours de lui a son tour et il restèrent comme ça pendant cinq minutes avant qu'Erza ne brise l'étreinte et ne sorte de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, elle leva les yeux et vit sa nouvelle rivale la fixer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisait la bas?" Demanda-elle d'une voie glaciale  
"Rien qui ne te regarde, et toi, que fais tu ici?" Répondit Erza sur le même ton  
"Ma chambre est par la."

Elles se fixèrent pendant deux minutes avant qu'Erza ne la laisse sur place pour aller dans sa chambre.

"Bonne nuit, Nightray"  
"Bonne nuit, Scarlet."

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se fermer, Misty se dirigea vers la porte de son "frère", elle entra, et le fixa.  
Il leva la tête et la vit.

"Dis, Trunks, Tu es amoureux de quelqu'une?"  
Entendant sa question, Trunks la fixa intensément, avant de se rapprocher d'elle.  
"Oui, de toi..."  
"Je suppose qu'il n'y a personne d'autre alors"  
"Non, juste toi"

Misty fit un léger sourire. Personne d'autre, donc pas d'Erza.

"Heureux de voir que tu m'aime aussi." Enchaîna t-il ayant remarqué son sourire, avant de lui donner un  
bisou au cou qui lui fit poussé un petit cri de plaisir "Prends ça comme ma petite vengeance pour ce  
matin." Continua-t-il avant de mettre sa main sous son-t-shirt et de lui caresser le dos tout en continuant  
ses baisés sur le cou de Misty.

"Trunks..." L'appela-t-elle.  
"Hummm?" Il releva la tête et se prit l'un des plus gros coup de poing de sa vie. L'impact l'envoya sur son  
lit.  
"Pervers..."  
"Je ne suis pas un...Laisse tomber, je vais me coucher" Répondit il en enlevant son T-shirt et son jean avants  
d'entrer dans sa couverture. Misty voulu lui demander quelque chose, et, avant qu'elle ne parle il  
s'excentra un peu, et lui montra la place qu'il avait fait pour elle. Sans hésiter, elle se mit en sous-  
vêtements et se coucha aussi près de lui qu'elle pouvais. Il passa un bras autours d'elle et la serra contre  
lui.

"Trunks..."  
"Hum?"  
"je t'aime, grand frère."  
"Moi aussi, petite sœur."

Le lendemain, tout était redevenu normal. Erza et Trunks parlait de nouveau, au grand mécontentement  
de Misty, qui décida d'aller faire un tour. Puis Erza convaincu Jellal de décontracter un peu et l'emmena  
faire un tour. Trunks, qui était rester, vit que Wendy était toute seule dans son coin. Il s'approcha d'elle et  
lui dit bonjour, elle ne répondit pas. Il souleva délicatement sa tête, mais elle la tourna de côté.

"Qu'ais je fais pour mériter ceci?"  
"Pourquoi ne le demanderai tu pas à Erza, ou à Misty."  
"De quoi est-ce que tu parle?"  
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parle plus?"  
"Wendy, je..."  
"Est-ce que c'est parce que je n'ai pas une grosse poitrine, comme les autres?"  
"WENDY!" Cria t-il d'un ton sec, qui fit sursauté Wendy."Tu crois vraiment que je traîne avec elle  
parce qu'elle ont une grosse poitrine? Si c'est le cas, on a plus rien à se dire." Enchaîna-t-il avant de se  
lever et de lui tourner le dos. Juste quand il s'apprêtait à partir. Il sentit une main retenir son t-shirt et se  
retourna.

"Trunks, je..."Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux, avant de lui sauter dessus."Je suis désolé, c'est juste que, tu ne  
me parlait plus, et comme je tu es mon meilleur ami, je me disait que tu t'es mis à me détester parce que je n'ai pas une grosse poitrine comme Erza."  
"Wendy, je suis désolé si je t'ai un peu délaissé, je ne le referai plus."Répondit-il en la serrant contre lui.  
Puis, il brisa le câlin, essuya ses larmes et l'emmena faire un tour.

Dans une ville de Magnolia, un peu plus calme que d'habitude, Misty se promenait, en espérant faire  
passé sa colère. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Pour elle, il était hors de question qu'Erza soit avec Trunks.  
Elle marchait sans savoir ou aller et sans vraiment faire attention ou elle allait quand elle rentra dans un  
mur, ou plutôt dans une personne.

"Aïe, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention?" Cria-t-elle  
"Belle façon de t'excuser, Misty"  
"Grey? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"  
"La même chose que toi, je me promène." Répondit-il en se levant, puis en l'aidant à se lever.  
"Désolé, c'est juste que je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment."  
"Ahhh...Je sais, suis moi." Dit-il en la prenant par la main, ce qui la fit rougir. Grey l'emmena dans l'un  
des endroit les plus populaire de Magnolia. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé, Misty resta bouche bée devant ce  
qu'elle voyait.  
"Wow, qu'est ce que c'est?"Demanda-t-elle toujours ébahie.  
"Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais allé dans un parc d'attraction."  
"C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler."  
"Eh bien, ça rendra l'expérience encore plus cool."  
Puis Grey emmena Misty dans de diverse attraction. Lors de la maison hantée, elle s'accrocha tellement fort  
à son bras qu'il cru entendre un 'crac'. Il eut aussi le grand huit, qui lui fit perdre la tête, mais son  
attraction préféré resta la grande roue, ou elle aperçut Magnolia dans toute sa splendeur au coucher du  
soleil. Devant la porte de l'hôtel, Grey se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Misty,  
qui avait toujours quelque trace de rougeur.

"Oups désolé."Fit-il un peu gêné en enlevant sa main.  
"Ce n'est rien, et puis, merci pour cette magnifique journée, Grey "Répondit elle en déposant ses lèvre sur  
la joue de Grey, qui changea instantanément de couleur. Puis, elle rentra dans l'hôtel laissant le jeune  
Fullbuster dehors, avec une main sur sa joue.

Lorsque Grey entra dans l'auberge, Lucy l'attendait pour l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre de la futuriste.  
lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils prirent place au côté des autres et avant qu'elle ne se lança, Natsu ils ne pouvait pas l'appelé par un nom de code? Elle l'accepta et leur dit "Aiko". Puis, elle entama son discours.

"Bon, on a eu quelques complications. Apparemment, le fait de ramener des personnes du passé n'a pas  
laisser intacte l'histoire, alors, on devra affronter les méchants des demain soir." Fit-elle avant de recevoir  
les regards surpris des lycéens. Il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas près, surtout si les dragons et ce Zeref  
qu'ils allaient devoir affronter étaient 100 fois plus fort que le premier."Je sais que vous n'êtes pas prêt,  
mais on a pas le choix. Sur ce, aller dormir, demain, je vous amènerai la où ils sont censés apparaître."  
Continua t-elle avant qu'ils ne se levèrent et rentrèrent dans leur chambres respectives. 


End file.
